Some secrets aren't meant to stay hidden
by UnrelentingLove
Summary: After finding out something shocking, Tara runs to San Diego with her aunt Lucy. She thinks everything's okay until she's fleeing back to Charming, with secrets. Coming face to face with Jax, she learns some secrets just don't stay secret. Kind of a sucky summary. Read and let me know what you think! :*
1. Chapter 1

**This has been in my head for a while so I decided to finally get it written. Possibly a full story, depending on reviews and how you all feel about it. Enjoy and let me know what you think. :)**

It had been a few months since she's seen him and she was nervous to be back. She didn't want to run but when she looked down and saw a positive pregnancy test she knew she had to, he just turned 18 and go patched into the club, he wouldn't want a baby and she didn't want to burden him with one.

She was now five months along and showing. After running to San Diego and living with her aunt Lucy, for a while Tara thought she'd be fine. She thought she'd raise the baby out there and go on with life with a little piece of Jax forever. That was before Josh Kohn came into her life and turned it upside down in the worst way possible.

They had started hanging out a month after she went down there and shortly after that he'd asked her if she'd be his girl. He knew she was pregnant and said he was going to be with her through it all. Tara found it strange but she didn't think too much about it.

He was sweet and caring at first, as time went on that changed too. As the months passed, Josh became demanding and controlling, when he saw her crow he asked what it was. Tara really didn't want to talk about it, it was hard enough going day by day missing the only guy she's ever loved. She missed him but knew she couldn't go back. "I don't wanna talk about it, it's in the past."

She never saw the slap coming, "You whore, whoever he is, is dead to us now. This is our family!" After that Tara told him it was over and avoided any contact with him. She couldn't believe he actually put his hands on her, what did she get herself into?

Josh was relentless and wouldn't leave her alone, one night when her aunt was at work and she was alone he had gotten into the house. "Josh?! What the fuck are you doing here?" she stared wide eyed at him. He walked closer to her side by the couch and reached out.

"I'm sorry TarTar. I know I scared you and I shouldn't have put my hands on you, forgive me please. We can be a family, the three of us."

She looked at him with disgust, "Leave, now. We're done Joshua. I'm sorry but we can't, I don't want to be with yo-" he shoved her down on the couch and covered her mouth with his hands.

"Shh, you're going to listen to me." he took his hands away and Tara let out a scream, only to have his fist connect with her mouth. "You bitch!" he yelled as he started beating her.

Tara woke up in a hospital bed with IV's in her. She looked over and saw her aunt sitting in the chair. She tried moving but the pain was too much, she groaned which woke her aunt up. Walking over she placed a hand on Tara's head, "How you feeling baby girl?"

"Pained." she all but whispered, her throat breathed a sigh of relief that she was up and talking.

Tara's hand went to her small bump, _oh my god, the baby._ She looked at her aunt with tears in her eyes, "The b...baby? Is the baby okay?"

"The baby's fine, sweetheart. How about you? What the hell happened Tara?"

Taking a deep breathe Tara told her aunt everything she remembered, from Josh coming in to beating her unconscious. Hearing her aunts gasps of horror broke her heart.

"You have to go back. He has a right to know about his baby, to be apart of its life. You've got to get out of here." Tara nodded at her aunt's words.

It felt strange but nice to be back to the only place she ever called home. She stayed at her dads house since he'd disappeared years ago. Setting everything up inside, she hopped in the cutlass and drove over to the local grocery store needing some supplies and food for the house.

After grabbing everything she needed she checked out and headed back to the car.

"Tara? Tara is that you?" she turned around to see a stunned Gemma looking at her, her eyes growing even bigger as she landed in Tara's growing belly. "Hi Gem." She braced herself for the wrath of the queen, which is why she was surprised when instead she got pulled in a hug.

"Oh sweetie, where the hell have you been?" The matriarch seemed genuinely concerned for her, Gemma didn't always like Tara but she came around.

Tara pulled back and looked at her, "Come with me to the house? I've got to get this stuff put away and it's hot out here." Gemma nodded and they went in their separate cars back to Tara's father's house, where Tara let everything out. Why she left, where she went, why she's back, everything. When she was done she took off the sunglasses and showed Gemma her bruised face, then her back and legs.

Gemma gasped, "I'm so sorry honey. That scumbag needs to be fucking shit through the head...Wait, that would mean.."

"It's Jax's baby." Tara said right away. "I know I shouldn't have left without telling him but I didn't think he'd want the burden of all this. He just got patched, the clubs something he's always wanted."

Gemma nodded her head, "He's been a mess. He doesn't understand what happened to make you leave."

"Has he been...?" she couldn't finish the sentence but she didn't have to, Gemma knew what she was asking. "Drowning himself in weed, alcohol, and work. Occasional pussy but he can't stop thinking about you."

Tears welled in her eyes, "I missed him everyday since I've been gone. I don't think he'd want to see me. I just need some time before I can face him, can you please hold back on telling him I'm back?"

After contemplating a minute Gemma sighed, "Sure thing baby. If you need anything let me know, and make sure you're taking care of me grandbaby." she smiled as she rubbed Tara's bump.

"Will do, Grandma." She smirked.

Gemma smiled, "Asshole." with a quick kiss on the cheek and a goodbye, Gemma was on her way. Tara sat back on the couch with her head thrown back. If she could muster up the courage to face Jax, it'd be a lot easier than hiding out from him.

She spent a majority of the day unpacking and fixing up the house before laying down in bed, which was useless because she couldn't sleep. Her stomach was in knots about Jax. After finally falling into a troubled sleep, her alarm went off several hours later.

Getting up and dressed she grabbed the keys to the cutlass and took a breath, "You could do this. It's just Jax." she muttered to herself.

She smiled as she rode over to the clubhouse, passing all her favorite little shops and places she'd sneak off to with Jax. As she pulled into the parking lot, the baby started kicking. Tara smiled, "I'm nervous too." she talked down to her belly.

Parking the car, she jumped out and looked around. John Teller was looking at her first, with a surprised but pleased look, he smiled at her from the garage. The rest of guys smiled and waved at her, easing her nerves a bit. The next pair of eyes she saw on her belonged to Jax's best friend, Opie, who was like a big brother to her.

He brisk walked over to her and pulled her into his arms, as far as the baby bump would allow her to go anyway. "Jesus Christ, where have you been?" he pulled back and his eyes went to her stomach, "And what have you been up to?"

"Don't give me that look Winston, it's Jax's." she shot him a look to which he smirked at. "Glad to hear. We'll be talking later but I gotta get back to work." He kissed her forehead, knocking off the glasses and exposing her bruises, "Tara?" his face went cold and hard.

She didn't need this, not right now, she needed to talk to Jax first. "Later Ope, I promise." begrudgingly, he nodded and went back to the car on the lot.

She sighed to herself as she walked towards the clubhouse, stopping dead in her tracks when she looked up and saw Jackson Teller gaping at her. He looked better than she remembered, he was shirtless and sweaty. A look she loved.

"Tara? Tara, is that you?"

There was no going back now, this was going to happen.

Even though she was nervous, she was also relieved. She finally felt safe again just being near him. They stood there a while, looking at each other, drinking each other in. Jax made the first move, he grabbed her by the neck and pulled her lips to his. Both pouring everything they had been feeling into the kiss, the pain, the love, the lust.

This is where she belonged, in his arms. When he finally pulled back to look at her she smiled, she had tears in her eyes but they were hidden away by the sunglasses.

"Hey Jax."


	2. Some Baggage of My Own

**Wow! Thank you all for the kind words and support, I'm thrilled. It means alot that you are interested and like it. Just a couple things:**

 **1.) Yes, I'm keeping JT alive in this.**

 **2.) I'm sorry if you don't like violence, I'll try to warn ahead of time but there will be some. Same goes for sex(this chapter contains it, although it's not graphic).**

 **Enjoy~**

"What..How..Are you really back?" His face was hopeful but confused as his eyes traveled further down her body. "What the fuck?" his eyes ballooned and shot back up to meet hers, Jax arched his eyebrow at her.

"Can we go somewhere more private? I don't exactly want to discuss this in front of everyone" She sighed. From the look in his eyes, he was pissed whether it was directly at her or the situation itself she didn't know. Either way she didn't want him going off in front of everyone.

He nodded and grabbed her hand, she took that as a somewhat of a good sign, as he pulled her through the clubhouse and into one of the back rooms. Opening it, he motioned for her to walk in, closing the door behind them and turning to face her.

"What the hell happened Tara? where do you go? I've been losing my mind these past months wondering where my girlfriend went, why she just up and disappeared, did I do something?" she was surprised he didn't bring up her bulging stomach right away.

Taking a breath she looked at him and then to her stomach, "I umm I...I." her throat was choking back tears, "I didn't know what else to do Jax. You just got patched in the last thing you wanted or needed was a baby. I didn't want you thinking I was trapping you." she turned away from him letting the tears freely fall down her cheeks.

Jax was speechless, she left because she thought she was doing what was best for him, for them, he couldn't be mad at her for that. He was pissed that she didn't even try telling him, that she just up and left, he had a right to know about his baby, but he wouldn't be mad at her for something she thought was right.

Walking over to her Jax grabbed her shoulders, turning her around so she was facing him again. He put a finger under her chin and lifted it so he could look her in the eyes, but the glasses were in the way. He reached for them but she grabbed his hand just before he could take them off.

"Tara, I want to see you and I can't do that with these things on your face. Let me take them off..please." There was a pleading in his voice that had her nodding slowly. She heard the sharp intake of breath as he got them off and lifted her eyes to see his face.

Anger. That's what she saw in his eyes, anger mixed with pain.

Cupping her jaw, Jax looked her directly in the eyes, "What. Happened.?" He was barely containing his anger from exploding and doing something he'd regret. He needed to know what happened, and what fucker would be paying for doing this to his girl. She may have left but she never stopped being his, she was his from the day they got together, to the day she got his crow, to the day she left without as much as a goodbye.

The tears formed in her eyes as she looked at him, this is why she didn't want to come back. She didn't want Jax burdened with this shit, which she blamed herself for happening, no matter what her aunt or anyone else said. Now here she was causing him anger and pain all over again, maybe it would've just been easier to stay In San Diego she thought to herself.

She was snapped out of her rather depressing thoughts when she felt Jax move the hair out of her face. "Tara. I need you tell me what happened, babe. I'm not letting anything else hurt you." The look in his eyes soothed her, it was a look she knew well and a look only she's ever seen.

Taking a few shaky breaths she sat down on the bed and started, "It was fine in the beginning. He was sweet, nothing took my mind off you but I thought he was someone who understood, as much as I'd let anyone understand about me." Jax sat down beside her and listened to her reciting the story, getting up and pacing the room as she got deeper into it about what he did and said to her. But he never interrupted her, letting her say everything she needed to and he was just there listening.

"That's how I ended up back here. I've been back for a couple days but couldn't find the courage to come see you. I knew you'd hate me for leaving, probably even have a new crow eater on your side." She looked up to see his face, it had softened.

"I never hated you. I was fucked up and spiraling, I hated that, but I never hated you." He moved to sit back down by her. "I didn't let anyone in my bed. It was too personal, didn't even use this bed."

Tara had moved so she was sitting on her knees and facing him, he turned towards her, "I never stopped loving you either."

"Oh, Jax. I'm so sorry." She threw her arms around his neck and clung to him. He caught her and shifted so she was straddling him, his arms wrapped around her waist holding her tightly, as he could considering her bump, as if she'd blow away again. He wouldn't let that happen though, not again.

Pulling back he looked at her puffy face and red rimmed eyes. Using his thumb he wiped her tears away, "No more crying baby. You're back, you're safe, you're mine, both of you. Nothing is happening to you. Ever. Again." Putting one hand around her neck while the other stayed on her expanded waist he pulled her face down to his, their lips just inches apart, "I love you, Tara." with that, he sealed his lips over hers.

Pouring all the heartache she's felt these past months, she kissed him liked she'd never do it again. Scraping her nails along his neck as she grabbed it, "I love you too, so much."

It wasn't just sex. It never was with them. It was a connection they shared that always put their insecurities to the side and reassured them of everything.

She pushed him down on the bed, straddling him, she pushed up his shirt and ran her fingers up and down his torso. While his hands roamed up and down her sides, stopping at her bump he rubbed it. "You should've told me." His voice was soothing but a hint of anger came out. "I love you, you weren't trapping me. We always talked about kids, just not so soon but that doesn't change a thing."

"I'm sorry, I am. No more secrets, I promise." she meant it too, nothing else would come in the way of this again. She wasn't going to let troll bitches get in her head about her and Jax. He was hers and she was his. Whoever didn't like it can take it up with someone who cared.

Grabbing the edges of his kutt she started sliding it off, "I need you." was all she had to say before he was helping her undress him. Before she knew it she was on her back and her shirt was being taken off. She had a shy smile as she watched his expression change when he saw her in nothing but a bra and her bump on full display.

"You look amazing." he rested his hands on it, smiling at her. "Are we ready for this?"

Tara laughed at that one, "No. But we don't exactly have a choice now." she pulled his face down to her and kissed him deeply, "Love me."

And he did. Getting her undressed he flipped them over again, it'd be easier with Tara on top. Hovering over him, she grabbed him in her hand and stroked him for a while before slowly sinking onto him. Moaning as she went down, there was no better place than in his arms or having him in her. Tara needed to feel him let go inside her, have that connection again. She started riding him, fast and relentlessly.

Moving his hand from her belly to her clit, Jax started massaging it. He was close and needed her over the cliff before he let go, increasing pressure he kept circling her clit with his thumb as he inserted two fingers in her.

"Oh my God. Jax!" she moaned, as she felt her release coming she dug her nails in his chest and she let her orgasm take over her. Jax was right behind her, grabbing her by the hips And thrusting, hard, a few more times before coming undone while groaning her name.

They laid there for a couple hours after, Tara's head on his chest, Jax's arms around her. Eventually they both got dressed and headed back out to the rest of the club.

Her hand was around his waist and his arm was thrown over her shoulder. It was like nothing ever even happened.

Opie was the first to notice them as they walked into the parking lot. He got up from the picnic table he was sitting at and made his way over to them, "Glad to see you two like this." he grinned from ear to ear. Having to deal with Jax while Tara was gone wasn't pleasant at all, even worse for Opie since that was his best friend and brother. He saw the parts no one else did, the crying and sorrow.

"Thanks Ope." Tara smiled. "Donna around?"

"No she's at home. I'm headed over later, her parents won't be home and I miss her." he smirked at the look Tara gave him. "Yeah, I'm pussywhipped just like Jax is." That got him a middle finger from a short pregnant and angry looking teenager.

He laughed and turned to Jax, "Good to see you acting like you again. I don't know how much longer I could've dealt with mopey Jax." his best friend also gave him the finger while laughing. "Bite me Ope."

"I'm good." He chuckled out but shortly lost his smile as he looked past the two of them.

"What is it?" Jax asked as he turned his head and looked at what had his friends eyes widening. "Shit." he muttered as he saw his mother walking their way. He pulled Tara closer to him. Both Opie and him looking dumbfounded when she giggled, "Why are you laughing?" they asked in unison.

She looked at the two of them, "I already talked to your mom. Yesterday. She knows I'm back, don't worry."

Gemma had stopped and leaned down to kiss John before making her way over to the trio by the tables. "Hey sweetie." she gave Tara a hug as well as the two boys.

"Hey ma." Jax said as he kissed her cheek. "We have church in a little, do you mind Tara hanging in the kitchen with you while I'm in?" He looked hopefully, he wasn't sure how she'd react to Tara even if they'd already spoken.

"No problem baby, come on little lady. We have some baby talking to do." she smiled at Tara and held out her hand.

With a quick kiss and goodbye to her man Tara headed out with Gemma.

"That's good that she's okay with this." Opie said, but it was more questioningly than anything. Jax just nodded, "It means she knows something we don't." He narrowed his eyes a bit at the two women walking away before he headed towards the church doors.

Tara walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the breakfast bar while Gemma walked over to the fridge and started pulling things out.

"You two talk things out?" the matriarch smirked, knowing more than talking happened in that room.

Cheeks reddening, Tara looked at the floor, "uh-huh. I told most of what happened. He doesn't know about me almost losing the baby, please don't tell him about it either. He'd go right down there and kill him. We talked, I cried. Everything will be okay as long as I have my family together."

Looking at Tara Gemma smiled. When Jax and her had first gotten together she wasn't happy about it, fought tooth and nail to keep them from being together, but them two wouldn't let anything get in their way and Gemma warmed up to her. Looked at her as a daughter, still did. "You never lost us baby and you never will. Now how about we get something in your system and feed that baby."

Nodding Tara stood, walking over to help. She was thrilled Gemma didn't hate her, she thought of her as a mom and didn't want that to the two of them prepared lunch they talked about what had happened while Tara was gone, both on Tara's side of the tracks and in small town Charming.

When they finished the food and ate, cleaned up their plates and washed up, they headed into the main room just as the guys were walking out of church. Jax spotted Tara and smiled, despite her beat up face, he couldn't believe she was back. He would do anything to make sure she stayed there with him where she belonged.

Walking over to her he would placed his hands on her bump, one he couldn't stop smiling at now, and bent down to kiss her.

"Alright you two, save it for later." Gemma said jokingly as she walked over to join John on the couch. Jax smiled at his mom and moved to sit on the loveseat pulling Tara onto him, firmly clasping her waist in his hands. She leaned back into his touch feeling herself relax.

"Shit. Jax!" she looked up to see Opie with a death glare in his eyes as he watched the door. Jax looked past Tara, eyes landing where Opie's were too. He couldn't believe it. Wendy. Wendy fucking Case was waltzing in like she owned the place. He felt Tara tense underneath him and squeezed her hips reassuringly.

Tara turned to him with a confused but knowing gaze, "What's she doing here?"

Wendy had gone to the same high school as them, technically still went to it. Jax had graduated and Tara finished up a year early, Wendy had one more to go. Tara never liked her, she always tried getting Jax in bed, rubbing up on him whenever she can, giggling at whatever he said. Things that made Tara's blood boil. She'd always been possessive about Jax, possibly even worse than him at times. She didn't know whether they fucked or not while she was running away from him but that was in the past, Tara was back and not going anywhere.

Before he could answer her Gemma's booming voice came. "Get the hell out of here Wendy. Now. What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

She just smiled sweetly at Gemma, "I'm here to see my boyfriend." looking directly at Jax as she said it, her eyes growing big as she saw Tara sitting on him. "What the fuck.."

Tara laughed, she actually laughed at Wendy's declaration. She had her answer of whether they fucked or not but she knew Jax. No way in hell did he or would he commit to this bimbo. "What boyfriend?" she asked standing up from Jax's lap. "Last I checked you were only good for being passed around like a joint."

Wendy was about to say something but was cut off by Tara. "No. Don't say anything, just walk yourself out of here and don't come back. Who Jax stuck his dick in while I was gone doesn't matter anymore. I'm back and I'm staying. So turn around and walk away."

Everyone stood gaping at Tara, she was always strong and stood her ground but this was another side. She was possessive. Jax, in particular, liked it. Wendy glared at her for a short moment, "Fuck you. You left, he's single. And by the looks of it you were too busy whoring around so.."

"Listen you cock sucking bitch. Get out of my clubhouse before I bash that not-so-pretty face into the wall." Gemma sneered. This troll come walking in the second news hit that Tara had left town. She hung around the clubhouse whenever a party was going on and one night she was the lucky one Jax decided to use as an outlet to try and forget about Tara. It was one night and the stupid skank just wouldn't let it go, she thought she'd be the next Old Lady little did she know that place was already taken indefinitely.

Staring at the matriarch Wendy opened and shut her mouth before looking at Tara again. "Run along now. Bye bye." Tara mused with ice cold eyes. Wendy turned on her heel and stomped out of the clubhouse, this wasn't over yet.

Turning back to Jax, Tara grabbed his kutt and pulled him to her kissing his ferociously. "You're mine. Don't forget that."

He couldn't help but smile. "Yes ma'am."

 **A/N: Yessss..wendy will be in this. Don't hate me too much. I know some of you possibly won't like this(chapter) but it's AU and my story. For my reviewers, I'm happy you enjoy but can you please let me know your thoughts instead of just saying you want more, it doesn't exactly help me with navigating things.**

 **These chapters probably won't be very long, I apologize for that too. Review away!**


	3. AN

Not an update, sorry!

Just wanted to let you guys know that updates probably will come later and longer apart, RL is throwing some things at me and classes(bluck) are starting up soon meaning I'll have to do all that before I can update. I will try and give you something when I can, whether it's long or not I can't say.

That being said I'd like your opinions. Now, this story is for the most part already planned out in my head and just needs to be written, typed, edited and uploaded but I still like your thoughts on things. As you all know Tara is pregnant, so I was wondering what you all personally would like the gender(s) to be? ←- yes it might be more than one(You can thank my friends surprise twins for this idea lol), you'll have to see.

Let me know lovelies! :)


	4. Can't Catch a Break

_She woke up with her head pounding. She tried moving her hand to rub her temple but she couldn't move it, looking down she saw it was taped to the arm of a chair. Panic overtook her as she looked around and saw she was in the middle of a room, taped down to a chair, and completely alone._

 _"Hello? Is anyone here? Where am I?" Turning her head towards where she heard footsteps she saw someone walking her way. As the stranger got closer she could make out that it as a man, he had a kutte which only confused her more. Before anything else could come to mind Tara blacked out again._

 _"Untie her. She won't be able to run away, make sure she's alive too. I don't want anything happening to my baby." Hector nodded his head at Kohn's orders and started moving towards Tara. "I'll be back later, there's some things I need to take care of but call me if she's awake before I'm back."_

 _"You got it. Is there anything you want me to do with her?"_

 _"No. Just make sure she and the baby are okay, untie her, and give her some food." with that Josh walked out the room._

 _Hector untied her and checked her pulse before sitting in the chair by the door again, waiting for her to wake up. He sat there for another hour waiting when he finally heard noise coming from the middle where she'd been. Getting up he grabbed the food and walked over to her._

 _Tara was disorientated, trying to come to she blinked and looked around, finally spotting someone walking towards her. "Wh.. Who are you? What do you want?" her voice was more of a plead._

 _"Just eat. He'll be back later for you." He set her food down and walked away, she noticed her had a kutte that looked liked the Mayans._

 _"Please! Who's coming back?" she repeated over and over but he didn't answer her, instead he walked out and clicked for the deadbolt to lock._

 _**Two days earlier**_

It had been a couple weeks since Tara came back. Things were going surprisingly well, the club didn't have as many runs, Jax and Tara were doing good, and the baby was healthy. She hadn't found out the sex yet because she wanted Jax to be there with her, their appointment was today. She was excited but nervous, something just hadn't been sitting well with her the last few days but she couldn't figure out what it was. She pushed the thought away as she saw JT walking towards her at the picnic tables she'd been sitting at waiting for Jax to come out.

"Hey kiddo, how you doing?" He smiled as he pulled her in for a hug. John had always liked her, she was a good anchor for Jax. Kept him sane and rational. He gave her a good squeeze before releasing her and sitting on the table with her.

Tara gave him a small smile. "I'm okay..." her voice trailed off, she didn't know how to put everything she wanted to say. She was terrified, she was 17 and Jax had just turned 18, they had a baby on the way. Wendy had been giving her shit every chance she got Tara alone, telling her Jax would eventually leave her and the baby because that's "the life" and how Tara wasn't Old Lady material, couldn't handle all the things that were going to come along. She hadn't told Jax or Gemma, Instead she stayed at her dad's place and cried herself to sleep every night thinking about it all and not in Jaxs bed sleeping peacefully.

She tried her hardest not to listen to everything Wendy said. It was the same shit she heard while they were in school. "He won't be happy with you forever. He'll come to me when he gets tired of the stuck up bitch that you are." the girls at school would say the whole day. She'd gotten suspended a few times for knocking the bitches out.

The life was something she could handle, it was more than what everyone else thought, they were all a big family who looked after each other. The thought of Jax leaving her, with a kid, on her own because she wasn't what he wanted anymore is what had been scaring her the most lately.

Tears came to her eyes as she turned to face John. "I'm worried he's going to wake up and realize this isn't what he wants. He doesn't want a kid or to be tied down, he wants to live and I don't blame him but it would kill me."

John gave her a sad smile as he pulled her to his side. "This" he said laying a hand over her bump, "isn't going to change anything. He's been tied down since you two were four and throwing dirt at each other. He's in love with you, you know how painful it was seeing my son the way he was when you left? You two may be teenagers but your love is something beyond your age." He rubbed her arm up and down, "What's been going on? Something changed, this didn't seem like a worry to you last week darlin'."

Tara didn't know what it was about him but JT had always been like a dad to her since hers was never around she was glad. She knew she could tell him what had happened, he was level headed unlike Jax.

Blowing out she looked up at him, "Wendy's been saying things and I guess they're just starting to get to me. That's why I haven't been here the last few days, I go home and cry. I cry because of what she's saying, I cry because I made Jax miss out and then come back stirring shit up, I cry because I miss his touch, sleeping by him but I can't stop thinking about everything everyone has told me. He'll get bored and leave me, us."

John didn't know how she could think that, it was obvious to everyone how head over heels Jax was for her. He'd deal with the bullshit Wendy was starting later but he needed to reassure Tara she's right where she needs to be, until Jax could do it himself.

"Sweetie listen to me. You need to talk to Jackson and let him know what's going on, I could talk your ear off about how much we all love and want you here but it won't mean anything unless you listen to and believe him about it all." Kissing the top of her head he rose from the table and saw Jax and Opie coming their way from the garage. He nudged Tara's head that way before walking off.

"I'm telling you man, it's a boy." Jax said looking over at his best friend smirking, "I got a feeling."

Opie chuckled, "Hundred bucks says it's a girl and you'll be wrapped around her finger." He gave him a little shove as they walked towards the tables Jax saw Tara at. "Oh yeah Green Giant. And what'll yours be? I say girl for you."

Opie shook his head, "If either of us have girls, we're dead. Princesses and shit." They both laughed at that one but Jax stopped when he reached the table and saw Tara wiping her eyes. Walking to her he looked her over, "What's wrong babe? You in pain?"

She looked up at him and everything rushed back to her, the words, the fear, all of it. She felt the vomit creeping up, quickly cover her mouth she pushed past him "Excuse me." and ran to the clubhouse, into his dorm and straight to the bathroom.

Jax looked at Opie confused and ran after tara. When he got to the room he heard her throwing up, walking over to the bathroom he knelt down and rubbed her back. "What's wrong babe?" his voice carried fear.

When she was done he helped her to the sink and waited for her to finish rinsing. She pushed past him walking over to the bed.

He blew out an exasperated breath, "Tara, you've been weird lately and it's scaring me, talk to me please, tell me what's going on." He sat beside her waiting, hoping, to get an explanation.

Curving her head she looked at him, "I'm scared Jackson. You're going to wake up and realize this isn't what you want. You don't want a baby and someone holding you down from being free and enjoying life and the club. Wendy and everyone else have just been getting to me lately..."

"Tara you have to believe me I'm not -"

"Sometimes I think about just going back with my aunt. I think knowing I left and raising the baby alone is easier than seeing you say bye to everything you've wanted."

He looked at her incredulously before getting up and pacing the room. "Aren't you tired of running, you left once and didn't even tell me. Where you gonna tell me this time? Or were you just gonna up and leave again, not giving two shits about OUR baby or me?" His voice was rising but broken. She saw the glossiness in his eyes.

"You didn't let me finish. I think about all that and then ask myself if the pain would be worth it and you know what? It wasn't and isn't. It would fucking kill me baby, if you decided you didn't want this" she gestured between them "But I can't leave, not again, my heart.. My love is stopping me and it hurts so damn much. I swear you'll be the death of me but I can't walk away no matter how much I try and even when I do I can't think of anything but you." Her tears were coming down her cheeks but she didn't care. "I'm so sick and tired of not being good enough for people but fuck them, they don't mean anything. If I'm not good enough for you though, that would kill me."

She stood up to meet him in the middle of the room and grab his kutte, "I don't want you waking up one day and regretting all this."

Moving his thumb to her cheek Jax wiped away her tears, slanted his mouth over hers and kissed her gently. "I've been yours since Freshmen year in history when you called me a man whore who couldn't keep his dick in his pants for a day. I've loved you since we were little. I've been in love with you always, this goes both ways. No one can hurt me like you, physical pain is nothing compared to what you did when you left me." Jax wasn't someone to show his vulnerable side but he didn't have to hide it with Tara.

"I'm never going to regret you, or us. Nothing will ever make me regret our baby. I. Love. You."

Tara smiled through her tears and stood on her tip toes to kiss him. "Oh Jax." She didn't know what to say, she knew she was being over dramatic because of what everyone else was saying. She needed to hear Jax say what she needed to hear and when he did she knew he wasn't lying.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him tightly. They stayed for a minute like that, until the door opened and they turned to see Gemma walking in.

"Everything okay?" she looked between the two of them, seeing Tara had been crying and Jax's body was a little tensed up.

"Yeah, it's all good ma, we were just talking." Tara was still In his arms, head against his chest so he rubbed her back.

Skeptically Gemma nodded and smiled, "Well I just came to tell you that you two should get going for your appointment. Then you can come back and tell if I'm getting a grandson or granddaughter." She winked at them as she turned around to leave the room.

Tara lifted her head a little to look up at Jax. "We don't have to go today if you don't want to, I know it's kind of heavy right now. I'll just resched-"

He cut her off with a kiss, "No. I want to go, see that our baby's healthy and what it's going to be. You gonna be okay riding or do we need the cage?" He looked down at her belly, she was about five and a half months along and showing it. He didn't want her to be uncomfortable or put the baby in danger.

"Hmm..lets take the cage. It'll be easier." she smiled up at him. He kissed the top of her head, entwined their hands and walked out to the parking lot. When they got out the door they saw Opie and Donna sitting at the table talking, Donna was right behind Tara in her pregnancy and they were due around the same time. The two girls had always been close and that didn't change.

"There you are!" Donna exclaimed as she waddled up and gave Tara a semi awkward, due to their big bumps, hug.

"Hey DonDon. What's up?"

Smiling as she shook her head she looked over at Opie, "Nothing really, we were just talking about a little double date later tonight. We have our appointment later today and I know you have yours, we could talk about it while them to bitch." she winked at her. Tara giggled, "Sounds good. We're heading out now, I'll see you later."

Jax and Tara walked off towards the car.

"You think they'll be okay baby?" Donna didn't want her best friend heart broken again. When Tara had left Donna still kept in touch with her every now and then. She cried with her and promised her everything would be okay, she needed it to be.

Opie pulled his girlfriend to him, "I know they will be. They're too into this to give up. Jax won't let anything stop them." Donna blew a sigh a sigh of relief and leaned into him. "I know. I can't wait to find out what we're having. You two better not get all mopey!"

He let out a laugh and assured her they wouldn't be moping around.

Jax and Tara were in the doctors office, Tara was laying on the table while Jax held her hand as the doctor squirted gel on her tummy and got to work.

"Well, the baby looks healthy and happy. Heart rate is good, signs are all very good. Did you want to know the sex?" the only answer got was nods. She smiled and went back to the screen. "Mom.. Dad.. It looks like you have a healthy baby boy."

Jax had a shit eating grin on his face and Tara had a huge smile and tears in her eyes. She thanked the doctor as she wiped the gel off and took the sonogram from her.

Jax couldn't stop smiling as they got in the car and rode back to the clubhouse. "A boy babe. We're having a boy." Tara let out a giggle, "I'm not sure I could handle two Teller princes. Baby, drop me off at my dad's I have some things I gotta finish up."

"Alright babe, want me to stay or pick you up later?" "No, go ahead. I'll call you in a while. Don't tell your mother it's a boy, I want to be there too."

As they pulled up to her house he smiled even bigger, "Got it babe. My lips are sealed." She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss before hopping out and waving to him as he drove off. She walked to the house with a little extra humph in her stride, everything would be okay.

After she closed the door and walked into the kitchen she noticed something was off. Things were moved around, turning around she let out a scream when she saw who was standing there. The last thing she remembered was screaming "Get out" before everything went black.

**Present**

Jax had smashed everything in his sight that he could get his hands on. Tara had been gone for two days and he couldn't find her.

He was sitting at the bar downing whiskey when Opie came up to him. "Jax your dad wants to talk to us, let's go." growling Jax stood up wobbly and headed for the church doors. His dad was sitting at the head of the table moving the gavel from one hand to another. Stopping when they closed the door he motioned for them two to sit at the chairs.

"Son, I know it's been hell for you. I'm sorry you're going through this again, but I might have some good news." Jax's head shot up to meet his dads eyes, hope filled him up as he waited for him to go on. "The Mayans came by earlier and talked to me. They said one of their members went rogue, they followed him to an old warehouse. Said they saw someone who looked like Tara there. We're leaving to go check it out, if you're coming you need to get your shit together."

Nodding profoundly Jax stood and walked out, Opie was on his tail. "Ope this means she didn't leave me again." Opie gave his agreement, "Let's find her before something happens."

Jax straddled his bike and waited for the guys to do the same, he'd get back his girl and hell would be given to whoever did this to her.

Tara looked up as she heard the door unlock and suddenly it was all coming back, she knew exactly who did this to her. Her face was contorted in disgust as Josh walked towards her.

"It's been a while TarTar. I missed you baby." he went to move her hair back but she whipped her face around so he couldn't touch her. She got up and walked away. "Come on, don't act like this baby. I came all this way to take you home so us and our baby can be happy together. Don't you appreciate that, I saved you from this poisonous family."

Tara abruptly turned around to face him. "This family isn't poison, you are you pathetic piece of shit. You abused me! I almost lost my baby because of you! Get out of here before Jax finds you, because if he does the only way you're leaving is in a body bag." she was fuming and her baby didn't like it, he was kicking relentlessly causing her to wince a little from the power of it but smiled because it reminded her of Jax. Where was he? She hoped he didn't think she left him again. The thought had her cry out.

Josh rushed over to her, roughly grabbed her and sat her down. "You need to relax it's not good for you or the baby." he tried putting his hand over her belly but she slapped it away. "Keep your hands off me." He shoved her hand away and pressed his hand over her belly.

"Nothing is going to stop us from being a family. And I'm taking care of the biker thug baby don't worry." He got up and headed towards the door.

Fear overcame Tara, she didn't want anything happening to Jax. Her eyes filled with tears and she let them freely fall, she cried for her and Jax, for Jax, and for their little baby boy. She cradled her bump and spoke through tears, "Don't worry baby boy, daddy will save you."

Jax had pulled up to the warehouse, JT, Opie, Bobby, Clay, Chibs, and Happy were behind him. Climbing off their bikes they pulled their guns out and got ready to enter, "Be careful. I don't want anything happening to the two of them. Find her and get her out that's all. I'll worry about the fuckers who did this later."

They went for the doors. Opie and Jax went together and the rest grouped up and split up. They were walking around for an hour or so before Jax heard voices.

"I don't care what you have to do, get it done. I'm taking her tonight and leaving."

"Josh, mano. I need my money before I do anything else. Tara's all yours I just want my money." "You'll get your money, I'm going to talk to her just wait here."

He saw the fucker walk back into a room and the other man, who he knew was Hector sat on the chair. The silencer on his gun made it easy for him to end his life in an instant without bringing attention to himself. Opie walked up and made sure he was dead before signalling Jax to make his way over. They stood outside the door listening to what was being said.

"Josh please just let me go." He heard Tara crying and the anger in him roared up even worse.

Tara was pleading with him to let her go and leave town. "I won't tell anyone, you leave and I go that's all." This was the third time he had slapped her but with this one came a force that had her falling down and clutching her stomach feeling it tense up. She screamed in pain and feared for her baby's life. She felt him straddling her hips holding her down but couldn't do anything about it, she was in too much pain.

She saw the door swing open and saw a pissed off Jax storming in with Opie and a majority of the club walking in behind him.

"What the fuck!?" He screamed as he charged at Josh and pulled him off of Tara. Throwing him on the ground, his fists clenched and at their own speed flew on and off Josh's face. Jax heard the breaking of a nose and didn't stop, he couldn't stop his fists from hitting him, didn't want to.

"Jax! Jax get off him, let him go!" Opies words were useless. It took him a while to pry Jax off the guy. "She needs you, we'll deal with him later." The words seemed to have finally registered to him as he took a step back and looked at Tara. His eyes widened, she was bleeding. He ran to her and scooped her into his arms heading for the door.

She was dizzy and couldn't see straight, when Jax picked her up she clung to his neck as much as she could. The last thing she saw before the blackness took over again was Jax walking with her in his arms, crying into her saying it's going to be okay.

 **A/N: phew! This was a difficult chapter for me, I'm sure you could see why. But it's out the way and easier times are to come. In the mean time let me know what you thought!**


	5. Pain and Gain

**Still alive!** I hadn't realized it's been so long since I've updated this story. Assignments and work combined with RL and somewhat writers block made it difficult. Not so long but it's better than nothing! As for "What's Next?" I'm hoping to get that updated as well, within a week. Enjoy! I apologize for any grammatical errors made.

Jax was pacing the waiting room in the hospital looking at the ICU doors every few seconds to see if the doctor would walk out. Opie was sitting in a chair with Donna leaning into him quietly sobbing, he had called her after they arrived with Tara knowing she'd flip if she heard from someone else, she had just gotten her friend back and wasn't ready to lose her, not to mention the baby she was carrying. JT, Clay, Bobby and Chibs were sitting along the chairs of the room, Happy had stayed behind the make sure Josh didn't get away.

Jax snapped his head towards the door when he heard it swing open and hit the wall, seeing Gemma frantically searching until she spotted them and rushed over. JT had filled her in on all the details a little while earlier, they'd been waiting for a few hours and no word on Tara had come about, his son was losing his resolve bit by bit and if they didn't get answers soon hell would be given to a lot of people.

"Is she okay? What did they say?" Gemma was in full mama bear mode, looking around at everyone waiting for an answer. "I don't know ma' they're still with her in there." She nodded at her son as she spread out her arms to give him a hug, it broke her heart to see him so torn and in pain. Jax walked into her arms and hugged her. Everyone else, other than Opie and his parents, saw anger and frustration but pain was the true feeling taking over.

He blamed himself for what happened, thinking that if Tara didn't feel like she needed to run away then they wouldn't be in the place they are now, Tara laying in a hospital bed and doctors working to see if her and their baby was okay. Letting go of his mom Jax continued pacing the waiting room looking at the doors nonstop. When they finally opened he saw the doctor who was helping Tara walk out, his brain going into overdrive with all the possibilities.

Gemma rushed up to him before anyone else could, "How is she? How's the baby?"

Dr. Nayme was assisting the case and was at her fellow doctors side. She looked up at Gemma and the rest of them, hoping to ease some of the worry, she flipped through all the paperwork before speaking. "Tara is fine, she has a minor concussion but it's nothing major, we're just handling it with more caution due to the baby. The baby's heartbeat had us worried for a little, we couldn't find it."

Gemma let out a gasp and her face turned pale. Jax didn't know whether he wanted to kill someone or let the scream rip from his throat. He met the two in the middle, punching the wall near him as he cursed. Opie quickly grabbed his best friend as he knelt down, Donna had gone up to Gemma and the two were crying and hugging each other, JT had his arm around his wife. The rest of the guys sat, shocked and speechless, if the baby didn't make it everyone would be feeling Jax's wrath.

Dr. Nayme put an arm on Jax's shoulder. "But, when we finally found it, it sounded good and healthy. There's was some signs of distress so we are going to keep her overnight to make sure she doesn't go into premature labor."

He looked at his brothers around the room, then at his parents before finally looking at the doctors. "Thank you, both." They nodded their acknowledgements, "You're free to go see her, but please keep your voices down."

Opie, Donna, Jax, JT, and Gemma headed through the ICU doors to Tara's room.

All she wanted was Jax, she woke up in a hospital bed with doctors around her. Her first thought was her baby and she saw tubes on and around her, fear took over as she thought of all the possibilities, she couldn't lose her baby, Jax's baby, their baby. It took doctors a while to calm her down and let her know what was going on. They told her Jax would be coming in any moment, right now that was all she wanted, before she blacked out she saw his face full of fear for her and their child. When the door opened, once again, it was Jax this time accompanied by their friends and his mom and dad.

"Baby!" she exclaimed as she tried to get out of the bed. Jax rushed over to her and gently pushed her back down, "Babe, you've got to take it easy." Putting her arms around his neck she hugged him to her, not letting go.

After a few minutes she released him and looked around at the room, feeling love and concern pouring from all of them. "He's a little fighter."

Gemma let out a chuckle despite the situation. "One hell of a fighter, like his mom and dad. How are you feeling sweetie?"

"I'm okay, exhausted but okay. Worried about the baby, they said he'd be okay though. I just want to go home."

Donna waddled over to her friends side, "I'm so sorry Tara." Tara pulled her in a hug, "It's not your fault, DonDon." The two stayed in the embrace and cried with each other.

Donna had always been there for Tara and she always would be, so she couldn't help but feel guilty for what happened. Tara slowly wiped her tears when Donna slipped away a little to sit down beside her on the bed, looking around she stopped when her eyes got to Gemma. She saw the pain and worry on her face and it broke her heart, she didn't want any of them feeling bad for her, didn't want to feel bad for herself. All that mattered was that her baby, despite a terrifying moment, would be healthy and okay. She had her family, the only family that still mattered and meant anything to her other than her aunt Lucy.

"Gemma, please don't worry. I swear I'm going to be okay, he's going to be okay. He has all of us looking after him and with mine and Jax's families will to get through anything in life he'll make it no matter what." She smiled, trying to encourage one to come across Gemma's lips as well. After a moment it worked, Gemma broke out with a smile and even though her eyes were glossy from the unshed tears she nodded her head at her daughter.

Her head was still resting on JT's shoulder and his arm was wrapped around her waist, he pressed a kiss to her head. Donna had managed to get herself up from the bed, with the help of Jax, and waddled back over to Opie who held open his arms for her. Looking over at Tara he spoke, "You know, the only other time I've ever seen him so fucked up was when you left. He's my brother, I don't like seeing him like that but you're like a sister to me and it scared the shit out of me to think anything happened to you or the baby."

Jax was holding Tara's hand and felt her squeeze it harder, "I'm sorry Ope." Putting her head down she let the guilt take over, "If I didn't take the easy way out none of this would ha-" Opie interrupted her, "Nope. You're not doing this to yourself Tara. You can't let the guilt eat away at you. I understand why you did what you did, Jax does too, everyone that matters understand and doesn't blame you. Fuck the rest of them. I love you like Jax loves Donna, anything happens to you it hurts me, all of us. You're stronger than most people, is what I'm saying, and I'm proud of you."

At this point Tara had brand new tears ready to spill out but she kept them in, lifting her head up she looked at Opie and smiled. She didn't know where their relationship would have stood when she got back but she was relieved that it hadn't changed all that much, the little changes she could handle.

JT cleared his throat, "Alright, alright before we start on making sure I shed some tears too why don't we get out of here and let Jax and Tara talk. The guys still need to know what's going on and we have some club shit to handle." Gemma looked up at her husband and smirked. She knew he just didn't want to get all emotional in front of everyone.

The two said their goodbyes to the teenagers laying in the hospital bed practically glued together and turned for the door. "We'll be right there." Opie added before they closed the door shut.

When the four of them were the only ones in the room, Opie plopped down in a chair by the bed and pulled Donna into his lap. "Jax.. "

Jax knew what they were about to start talking about, that's why they waited until they were alone. Opie was just as pained and pissed at the whole situation as Jax, he watched his best friend almost murder someone and if it wasn't for the fact that they needed to get Tara to a hospital immediately he would've let him. JT had told Happy not to tell Jax where Kohn was because he didn't need his son going to prison for murder and technically Happy hadn't told them, Opie overheard them talking. Jax was dealing with him on his own, with Opie by his side, this wasn't club shit to deal with this was personal as ever and he wasn't going to be satisfied until the fucker was dead and he'd been the one to do it.

Looking over at Opie, his eyes had started going cold just thinking about it. "We can go tonight Ope. They'll be dealing with club shit and Happy is gonna be with them. The fucker's all alone after that and he's all mine."

Opie acknowledged what he said with a nod of the head, "Sounds like a plan. I'll tell Pop I'm staying over at Donna's and meet you over there."

Donna and Tara sat there looking at their boyfriends, both knowing exactly what and who was being talked about. Tara squeezed Jax's hand until he was looking at her, "Don't worry babe, we've got this." He kissed her forehead and slid his arms around her, trying to get her into his lap but she stiffened. "What's wrong babe?"

Sighing Tara looked at him, "I'm too fat to sit on you anymore..."

He couldn't help the laugh that escaped him even if it earned him a shove to the shoulder. Opie had joined in with him and Donna slapped him upside the head, "It's not funny you douchebags! We are too fat, I'm not even sure how you're holding me up Harry!" He laughed even more, if she called him Harry she was seriously pissed.

"Babe.." Jax got out in between laughs, "You're not fat, you're pregnant and sexy as hell. I'd tell you why I like the bump but they're here and I don't think they want to hear all that." She wasn't sure how she ended up in his lap even after slapping his hand away but she still smirked at him, "Asshole."

"Eww." Donna exclaimed with a mock disgusted face, she knew exactly what Jax was going to say because Opie had told her the same thing a couple days ago. That he "Looooved the bump because when he got her on all fours it was sexy too look at and she was on top more." Tara laughed with her friend while her head rested on Jax's chest. When they settled down Tara looked up at Jax, "Please be careful tonight baby. It'd kill me if anything happened to you."

He assured her that both he and Opie would make sure to be careful and he'd be back by morning before she even woke up. The foursome talked a little more about the babies and what was still needed to be done before Opie said he was going to take Donna back and meet Jax at the place. Jax was staying with Tara until she fell asleep.

The two of them were lying there, listening to each others heart beats letting it calm them. "Have you thought about any names babe?"

He thought about it for a while because adjusting himself so he could be face to face with her, "I like Abel. Abel Teller." Looking at her he tried to gauge her reaction about it and he saw a smile form. "I really like that too. Only a few more months and we finally get to meet him." Jax couldn't help but smile as she said that, he'd been anxious about becoming a dad. Hell he was only 18 and she 17, they were young but he knew his kids would always be from her, maybe not this soon but it was always in the cards. He wouldn't change it for the world though, he was getting excited about his son arriving, he needed to get rid of the biggest threat before laying back and enjoying the rest of the time with Tara before he popped out.

"Jax, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine babe." He smiled, "I keep thinking about holding him for the first time"

Her eyes got glossy and she bent over a bit to kiss his nose. The two continued talking about their son's arrival and their friends baby's arrival too. Out of habit Jax was rubbing circles on her lower back, over his crow, listening to her heartbeat as it evened out letting him know she was asleep.

He slowly slipped out from under her, careful not to wake her, and headed out. On the ride to the warehouse he was meeting with Opie at all Jax could think about was inflicting as much pain as possible on this fucker Kohn. Messing with him was one thing but going after his girl and someone he loved that much was something no one would live through, no exceptions for Kohn.

Pulling up he saw Opie propped up against his bike smoking a joint. He rode up next to him and parked, "You ready, man?" Throwing the joint on the floor he looked at Jax, "Yeah, let's go deal with this shit head." The two walked through the warehouse until they got to the room that was holding Joshua Kohn captive.

Cracking it open he looked around, finally spotting him tied up in a corner. Walking straight to him he admired the handy work he'd done before getting taken off him.

"Oh shit" Josh muttered when he noticed the two of them walking to him. He knew he would barely walk out alive, if he walked out at all. Jax was too calm for his liking, that was a sign that this wouldn't be painless or quick whatsoever.

Review!~


	6. Caught in the Act

**Hi there! sorry for the wait. Here's the next chapter(I apologize for any errors, let's just say a majority of this was written when I woke up in the middle of the night with a vision in my head for it lmao! Enjoy!**

Jax didn't know what he wanted more, to take his time with this piece of shit and make him suffer until he was begging for his life or just simply put a bullet through his eyes and get this all over with. He sat there, in the chair across from Josh, contemplating which route he wanted to take. Part of him was jealous, Tara told him all about this fucker including the "fun" times that came before his true colors showed. The other part was pissed off that he ever laid a hand on her, and the last of him was in full on murder mode because of what he just did to Tara and his baby.

He looked back up to see him slumped over in the chair, face bleeding, bruised all over, and aching, smiling to himself he nudged him a little until he got himself back up.

"I want you," he said the words slowly as if he were talking to an errant child, "to tell me what the actual fuck was going on in that head of yours, to think you can do something like this and get away with it.." Opie was in the back looking at the scene play out, he knew it was anything but calm from the way Jax spoke, like a hurricane, this was the calm before the storm. This being a storm Joshua Kohn very well just might not walk away from.

Joshua didn't know what to say without setting Jax Teller off, so he didn't say anything at all. That was a mistake on his part, Jax took a swing and connected with the side of Kohn's head, just barely missing his temple. "I asked you to tell me something," His voice rose an octave as he paced back and forth cracking his knuckles with his throbbing hand. "The more you help yourself, the better the chances of you walking out of here at all are."

Glaring at him, Josh decided to take a shot, "You want to know why I came back? Because Tara deserves better than some low life like you and your gang. She needs someone to be there for her and her baby, I can do that. That baby is our-" He was pretty sure his nose broke on impact from how hard Jax's fist came at him.

"I suggest you stop your shit right now if you want to live to see tomorrow." Sliding his chair so he was touching knees with him when he sat, he plopped down and was burning a hole into Kohn. Who did this guy think he was? Jax could tell he was older than they were, at least twenty. If he cared about the law at all he could have just had him arrested for rape since Tara wasn't legal yet, but that wasn't something he was going to do, now or ever, he'd have some fun causing this scum some pain before ending his pathetic life.

Getting up he walked over to where Opie was standing, "Are we good with time?"

"Yeah, it's 12:40. We got a few more hours until we have to head back if you're trying to get to her before she wakes up. God know how but she's an early bird." Jax chuckled as he agreed with his friend. He was going to be back at her bedside before her eyes were even open, first he wanted to have some fun with Kohn. "Alright let's do this Ope." They both grabbed some things off the table, Jax went with the wrench while Opie got the flamethrower. Jax shook his head at the giddy look on Opie's face, he's been in love with blowing shit up since they were little and fire was right next to that.

Hearing their footsteps, Kohn lifted his head as his nose throbbed to see them walking back to him with objects in their hands. His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw what those objects were. The pleading started involuntarily, "Come on guys, you don't need to do this… please. I'll leave and won't look back. Please!" Pain laced through him as the wrench came in contact with his knee, first one then the other. He couldn't move away, he was tied in place, no other option but to sit there and take the torture. All he could do was pray they'd kill him soon so he didn't have to live through this pain and the guaranteed life trauma that would follow.

Opie, unlike Jax, didn't get right down to it. He wanted to be more precise with such a tool, he got down on a knee and lifted up the pant part of Kohn's outfit, ever so slightly burning off hair by hair. It was enough to have him feel the burn(literally) but not enough so it had him screaming in pain, no that part would come later on.

By the time the two of them were ready to head out for the day, Kohn had burns on both legs, along with no hair, badly fractured knees, a bleeding and broken nose, and bruised hands from the wrench. He had been knocked unconscious during it, when they walked out they looked back one more time to see him slumped in the chair, still alive but knocked out and in pain.

"What's the story for when your old man sees him like this tomorrow? Our asses are going to get handed to us!" That didn't stop the smiles from forming on their faces as they hopped on their bikes and revved up. Riding back to town side by side to their girls.

Walking through the hospital doors he looked at the clock to see it was 5:45 a.m, he had stopped at home to clean up some before heading over to Tara. Walking a little faster he reached the elevator before it closed. He was hoping she was still asleep by the time he got there, she needed to rest after all the shit that went down and it would be good for their baby too. As the elevator came to a stop he walked out when the doors opened, he still couldn't completely get his mind around the fact that they were having a baby. He was happy but nervous as hell, Kohn's words about her deserving better were bouncing around his head. Pushing the door open, he rid those thoughts for now, he was happy to see that she was still asleep. Her hand was placed over her face.

Jax walked over to the couch, he was exhausted and wanted some sleep. Before his head hit the pillow her heard her voice, "Come lay down with me, not over there." Looking over he saw her eyes half open as she reached out to him. Smiling to himself he took off his kutte and knife before sliding in beside her, he took her hand in his and kissed it before setting it down on his lap. Kissing Tara's head he looked into her eyes before the two of them slipped back into a deep sleep, Tara was curious to know what happened but right now she was tired and wanted to fall asleep in his arms, again.

Opie pulled up to Donna's, slowly so the neighbors didn't hear. Her parent's didn't want him there but Donna insisted because they were gone and she was so use to sleeping with him every night. He told her he'd come after him and Jax were done doing what they needed, she knew what he meant by that and threatened him to be careful. Mounting his bike he walked over to the side where her window was and checked to see if it was open, it was so he climbed through as quietly as a giant like him could.

Donna turned over when she heard her window sliding up to see Opie, very awkwardly, climbing through it. Yawning, she stretched out and sat up waiting for him to come to her, he took off his kutte and gun holister before toeing out of his shoes and sliding in next to her. When he was flat on his back, Donna laid her head on his shirtless chest and splayed her arm over his abs. "Everything okay baby?" She wasn't always okay with the life but she understood how he worked and was always there for him, "Yeah, babe. It went smoothly." Kissing her head he pulled her hand up to his chest and they both drifted off to sleep.

Tara woke up to little kicks to her stomach. Fluttering her eyes open completely she reached down and laid a hand over her belly, the movement stirred Jax awake and he turned to face her. "Morning." She smiled as she watched him shake his head fully awake. Leaning over he rubbed his nose over hers, "Morning babe. How're my boy and Old Lady doing?"

Smirking she pursed her lips, "Baby boy is doing just fine, I on the other hand.. A little tired." Reaching up she rubbed her eyes, "how about you? You came in early this morning, thanks by the way. I couldn't sleep last night and when you got here I completely passed out." She wrapped her arm around his stomach and laid her head on his chest.

Moving his hand into her hair, Jax started playing with it, "I'm good babe, I'm happy that you got some sleep, you two need it. The doctor has to check some stuff over but you might be able to leave today." Tara smiled as he spoke, she wanted nothing more than to be able to get out of here and go on with her life. She didn't want to be reminded of what happened, didn't want the pity of people, just wanted to leave all of this behind her as much as possible. "As long as my boys okay in there and isn't rushing to come out yet you'll probably be able to leave by tonight." He was just as happy about the high chance of her being able to leave as she was, he just wasn't looking forward to what was going to be said to him by his dad later today when he came back from checking on Kohn.

Their quiet talk was interrupted by the sound of her door opening, and Opie and Donna walking in, bears and flowers in hand. Donna set the bear down on the chair next to the bed while Opie put the flowers in the vaser on a little table she had in there. "You guys didn't have to get me anything." Tara smiled as she looked at it all, "Being here for me is more than enough."

Donna let out a laugh, "Well, I thought I would try and show up lover boy a little, but I doubt I will if he has anything planned." Jax looked at her with mock shock, "Donna, you should know me by now, of course I have something planned for her. Don't worry though yours is amazing, that's what friends are for anyways." Getting up off the bed he motioned for Donna to take his seat next to Tara, he walked over and took a seat next to Opie on the couch.

"So Opie, you ready to find out what you're having?" Tara asked with a giddiness in her voice, she had a feeling they would be having a girl but she wouldn't say that out loud, not right now anyways. Donna and her had been talking about names for boys and girls, since Tara and Jax had set on Abel for theirs.

Opie let out a breath, "Ready as I'm going to be I guess, our appointments in a little but since we're already here we can just go down to her doctor and get it done." The conversations went in different directions after that, Donna and Tara talking about baby showers and nurseries while the guys talked about club stuff and when their next run would be.

There was a knock on the door and walked in, "Hey mama, how are you doing?"

Smiling Tara answered, "Good! really good actually, waiting to see if I can head home today." Walking over to the bedside she grabbed the charts from the side of the bed and began looking them over before looking at Jax and then Tara, "From the looks of it, you should be good to head home in a couple hours. We just need you to sign some papers and have one more look at the baby."

Beaming from head to toe Tara looked over at Jax, he had a huge grin on his face as he cocked his head to the side and stared at her closely. "Thanks, doc, it means alot that you took care of my girl." She gave him a nod of a thank you before speaking again, "She will have to be careful Jackson, at least for a few days after today, to make sure she doesn't go back into labor. We want him to be in there for a couple more months."

After talking some more medical things over, left the room. Donna, with some trouble, stood from the bed and smiled at the three of them, "Okay Ope, let's go do this thing," reaching her hand out, she took his in hers and waited for him to stand. Just to mess with her he took a long time to lift himself up, earning him a playful slap when he got next to her.

Jax stood and patted Opie on the back before reaching over and giving Donna a hug, "Good luck guys." Walking over to Tara he helped her get out of the bed so she could hug the two of them too, wishing them good luck she smiled as the two of them walked out of her room.

Gemma had stopped by briefly to check on the two of them and see what was going on with Tara being released, she said she couldn't stay too long because she had "things to do" but Jax had a feeling she was going out to get something arranged at the clubhouse for Tara.

Tara laid on the bed, head resting on Jax's shoulder, happy to have her little family together and knowing they were going to be okay. The nurse was coming in to do one more ultra-sound to make sure everything was okay with the baby and that she was clear to go. She couldn't place her finger on it but something was weighing on Tara's mind, something just felt a little off. If everything came back normal for Abel she'd feel better, but until then she was on the edge.

A short while later, the nurse wheeled in the equipment she needed for the procedure and set it up by the bed. Tara lifted her gown to reveal her large stomach and quickly covered her bottom half with the bed sheets. The nurse squeezed some gel onto her stomach and got right to it, moving back and forth until she heard the heartbeat. Smiling she looked at the screen a little bit longer before facing Jax and Tara, "Everything looks great mom and dad! I'll let the doctor know and she'll bring you the release papers, after you sign those you are free to go."

Jax thanked her as she printed out a sonogram and handed it to him, blushing, she welcomed him and walked out. "You know, I don't think anyone in this town will ever be immune to the Teller charm." Smirking, he rolled his eyes at her words before opening his mouth, "All I care about is that it continues working on you, babe."

Tara signed the papers when the doctor brought them and waited for Jax to come back from getting the car to fit all the things she got.

Walking back into the room he smiled at the sight in front of him, Tara was sitting on the edge of the bed rubbing her bump and humming. He slowly made his way over to her and knelt down to her belly, "Hey kiddo, it's your old man. I just want you to know I'm anxious to meet you, but we need you to stay in there a little while longer so you and mommy don't get hurt, you hear me?" As if to answer, a little kick was thrown and Jax could see where. Looking up at Tara he had a proud smile, "Well, looks like we have an understanding."

Tara couldn't help but shed a few tears while she smiled, grabbing his face in her hands she brought his lips to hers and gave him a long, slow, passionate filled kiss. "I love you, Jackson."

"I love you too, the both of you." He smiled as he brushed the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. "Now come on, let's get out of this hell hole." Grabbing her hand, he led them back to the car and started for the clubhouse. To both their surprise, there wasn't a lot going on, walking into the clubhouse they were welcome with a cheers and whistles, hugs and kisses coming left and right. It wasn't too much, Gemma had just gathered the family/club members and their families. Tara felt so much love in the room, which brought her to more tears which she let fall freely and blamed on the hormones.

Spotting Opie and Donna she gave them a big hug with a silent question in her eyes, "We'll tell everyone at dinner." Opie said, laughing when Tara pouted her lips. "Fine," but she couldn't keep the mad look on for too long because she was happy to be here with everyone that she knew loved her like she was their own, and in a way she was.

She thought back to the first time Jax every brought her here, she had been a nervous wreck because she didn't know whether they would accept her or not. It took Gema a while before she finally warmed up to her. To her pleasant surprise, however, they were all welcoming to her and wanted her to know that no matter what happened she would always be welcome there.

"Alright people, head over to the kitchen and take a seat! Dinner will be served shortly." Gemma's booming voice startled some, but they made their way over to where they were instructed to go.

The dinner went well, Tara talked to them about the baby and the name they chose, they talked about runs they would be going on soon, Jax warned her not to do too much if he wasn't around in the next couple of days. She didn't like the thought of him being gone with the way things had been lately but she knew she had to choose which battles she fought and which ones she let go, this was one that wasn't worth the fight. Part of her was just being insecure, she couldn't stand the thought of those skanky ass crow eaters throwing themselves at him, even if he didn't play into it.

"Babe, if we go I won't be gone long, maybe three days tops." She gave him a half sincere smile, she knew she was being ridiculous but she couldn't help it. "Okay." Jax didn't like that answer all that much and grabbed her hand, dragging her down in his lap. Pressing his forehead against hers he blew the flyaway hair that was covering her eyes, "What's wrong babe?"

"I don't Jax, I guess I'm just nervous about you being away, all things considered…"

"'I'm not letting anything happen to either one of you, or us, I swear. I love you and I'm not doing anything that can jeopardize us." His words made her feel a little better, reaching down she grabbed his hand and toyed with the SONS rings on his fingers. "Just promise me you're going to be careful."

"I promise." Sealing the deal with a kiss, first between her eyes, then on the tip of her nose, her cheek, her chin, and finally those lips that were never going to be touched again by anyone other than him.

Turning around at the sound of someone clearing their throats, Jax and Tara saw Opie standing up from his seat smiling down at Donna. Tara squeezed Jax's hand, to the point of pain, from the built up excitement she'd been having over finding out what their best friends were having.

"As you know, Donna and I are having a baby. We went to the doctors today and…. SAMCRO get ready for a princess to go along with the prince!" He couldn't keep the smile off his face, as the table erupted in loud cheers and banging on the tops of them, hugs were issued out, again, and everyone had smiles on their faces.

People started leaving after thanking Gemma for the "Wonderful" dinner and saying their goodbyes to both couples. Jax and Tara joined Opie and Donna at the couches in the main room. The girls were talking about the little prince and princess that would be her in a short time. None of them noticed JT, who wasn't at the dinner due to something to handle, walk in with burning rage in his eyes.

"What the fuck is wrong with the two of you dumbasses?!" The girls jumped at the anger and loudness of his voice, the four of them turned around to see John Teller with a murderous look in his eyes, aimed at his son and his sons best friend. "I'm going to kill both of you!"

Walking over he sat across from them on the table, waiting for someone to start talking.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I'm not sorry for what I did though, he deserved it and he's lucky I walked out of there and he was still alive. That fucker almost killed MY BABY! He hit my girlfriend, stalked her, and tried to kill her." His voice was eerily calm, didn't rise too much, but his ice cold eyes contradicted his demeanor.

John looked at him, anger subsiding enough so his next words didn't come out as a scream., "I told you he would be taken care of, I don't need you dishing justice on your own dammit! You're eighteen fucking years old, you have a kid on the way, you don't need to end up in prison. Same goes for you Henry! get your head outta your asses."

Tara and Donna knew what JT was talking about before Jax even confirmed it. They were both gripping their men's hands, both to comfort themselves and keep a hold on the two of them. The last thing they needed was for a brawl to erupt, Tara was washed over with guilt, Jax and his dad haven't fought in a while and, once again, it was her past following her that started all this shit.

"I know why you did it, I do, but you have to think about them two now, not just your jealousy and anger getting the best of you. You two idiots, Jesus Christ, the damage on him was ridiculous. I can already guess the handy fire action was done by Green Giant." Despite his anger he smirked at the two of them, "I should slap the living hell out of both you."

He got up, shaking his head at all of them, "I don't know how you two lovely ladies deal with these two, but whatever you're doing, don't stop doing it." Tara and Donna smiled as they nodded at his request, Tara felt somewhat better about the situation knowing that he was just worried about the two of them. Before walking out he looked at them, "If you two go back one more time without at least telling me first, I'm going to do to you everything you do to him."

Opie tried, and failed, to laugh. "We better be careful next time, huh?" Jax chuckled and agreed with him. Donna frowned at them, "What exactly did you two do to him? Do I need to worry about JT breaking your bones too?"

"Not so much breaking Don, just cracking a little…" Jax smirked, thinking back to what the fucker had coming. "Yeah," Tara jumped in, "well just give us a little heads up next time you go out looking for justice without his permission." She couldn't help the smile, Jax doing what Jax did for her made her happy, she knew she shouldn't be happy about someone's life being on limited time but she lost all fucks given when Josh tried to harm her baby.

Getting up Jax took Tara's hand, "We'll see you guys tomorrow." The foursome said their goodbyes and headed separate ways. After Jax started the car and headed in a direction that wasn't his house Tara looked at him curiously, "Where we going babe?" He didn't answer right away. just glanced over at her and smiled, "You'll see."

About an hour into the drive and passing the 'Welcome to Charming' sign Tara knew where they were going, he'd taken her there a couple months after they started dating, it was his mountain top to sit and think about whatever was bugging his head that day. Smiling over at him she rested her head back against the seat and waited for the drive to end, lifting it back up when the car slowed down she looked out the window and saw lights. Turning her head towards him she arched an eyebrow, "What did you do?"

Walking out the car and over to her side, he opened it and reached for her hand, "I told you, I had something planned for you tonight. Come on." She took his hand and began walking towards the lights. When they stopped walking she gasped at the sight in front of her. There was a blanket spread out with lights surrounding it and a little black box right in the middle. Whipping her head back at Jax she was opening and closing her mouth, not knowing what to say.

Reaching down he grabbed the box and met Tara's eyes again, "Alright guys you can come out." Already confused, Tara looked over his shoulder to see Donna and Opie coming out from a bush, "Jax.."

"Tara, you've had my heart since we were little and that'll never change, I don't want it to. I know we're young and all this is coming so fast at us but I want you to know that nothing will get in between us, and that's what this is for," he opened up the box which had an amazing white diamond ring in it, "to show that no matter what you're mine." It wasn't an exact proposal, they weren't ready for that and they both knew it, no, it was a promise to both of them, that no matter what was thrown at them they would come through on the other side with each other.

He looked questioningly into her eyes, when she nodded through her tears he slipped the ring on her left ring finger and pulled her into a kiss. "Oh, Jackson, I love it. I love you." "I love you too babe."

"Congratulations you two!" Opie's voice was more high pitched than usual but she saw the support in his eyes, she hugged him and then Donna. Donna's hug was accompanied but girlish screams and smiles, while the guys embraced and smiled at their girls.

The four of them sat on the blanket and looked up at the stars, and Tara realized without darkness there wouldn't be amazing stars to see. She realized that in life, she would always face something dark, but as long as she had these three people by her side along with the family she's gained through them, she'd always be okay.

 **** Review ** :)**

 **{ No, this is not the ending of the story, but it is enough to hold you over if the next update takes longer than I want it to :* }**


	7. You know what they say about young love

I know, I'm terrible because it has been so long, but I sincerely apologize! I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think! Kind of a filler chapter to get me back into this. I'm hoping to be able to update within a short time, we'll see if life agrees with me. If there's any grammatical errors, I apologize. I was a little too excited to upload for you peeps.

It had been a couple months since Tara got out the hospital, everything seemed to be settling back down. She was not seven and a half months pregnant and waddling around town happy, things between her and Jax were going great. The ring he slipped onto her finger was glimmering in the light as she walked towards his house, which was hers now too. She hadn't taken it off her finger other than a couple weeks ago when she had gotten mad at him and chucked the ring at his face swearing up and down he'd regret coming home that late.

*Flashback*

Sitting there Tara was looking at door every few minutes wondering why he was so late. She had the ring in her hand, playing it between her fingers, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes at any second. She heard the door open and shot up to her feet from the kitchen table.

"Babe?" Looking down the hall Jax didn't see her but the minute he turned around he felt her hand land hard on his cheek, "What the hell, Tara?" He wasn't angry, just surprised.

"What whore were you fucking now?!" Now, he was just confused and saw the hurt and anger in her eyes, tears coming down silently.

"Babe, I wasn't with anyone dad held church later than usual. Why would you even think that?"

Before walking away she groaned and tore herself from his grip, getting to the end of the hall she turned around and threw the ring right at him. After a second, Jax picked it up off the floor and started for the bedroom, she hadn't locked it which meant she wasn't as pissed anymore.

Entering it, he saw her sitting on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands. He never liked seeing her like this and walked over to her, sitting right next to her. He didn't expect her to lean into him and rest her head on his shoulder but it made him feel better. Slinging his arm around her he lifted her up into his lap and rested his chin on top of her head.

"What's going on babe? Why would you even think I would do something like that?"

Sighing she looked up from her spot on his chest and looked into his eyes. "I don't know, my hormones are all over the place and I look like a whale, there's better girls out there that don't look like this right now."

He should've known, but he didn't think that would ever be a problem for them again. "Listen to me babe because I'm only saying this once. You are the only one I want and that will never change. I don't care about other croweaters at all, and the fact that you want to jump my bones every time you see me as of late is even better. I have everything I want and need, so put away those thoughts for good." Lifting up her finger he slid the ring back on and looked in her eyes, "I don't want this coming off ever again, until it's replaced by an even bigger ring that says you're soon to be mine forever."

*End of flashback*

Thinking back on it, she couldn't see why she had been so emotional, other than her hormones being all over the place. Walking up to the door, she pulled out her keys and opened up the house. Jax had been on a run a few days ago and him and the guys were due back today, she wanted to help Gemma set up the dinner they were having as a welcome back to them. "Gemma, you in here?"

"In the kitchen, sweetie." Walking in she saw the matriarch at the stove, stirring a million things at once. "Wow, you've been busy while I've been gone." Standing next to her she set the bag she got from the grocery store down on it, which had booze in it for the guys. Turning over, Gemma looked at Tara to make sure she was still in one piece and was doing good. Jax had called her every night to see how Tara was doing because he wanted to make sure she wasn't just telling him what he wanted to hear so he didn't worry while he was gone.

"Gemma, stop looking at me like I'm going to break in two pieces."

"I'm sorry baby, I just worry. You aren't the only one I'm looking after now, ya know." Smirking as she looked at her ever growing bump. Shooting her a look Tara half smiled, "I know Jax has been calling you to check up on me, and like I promise him every time I talk to him, I am perfectly fine, Abel is perfectly fine, and we will be fine. He's coming back tonight and he's acting like he won't be here for his birth." The last part wasn't said with very much assertion but Tara knew the life, she knew anything could happen at any time.

Gemma nodded her and and changed the topic to things they would have to do to get ready for tonight, Tara listened and got most of the stuff ready. By seven o'clock both of them were worn out and Tara's feet had gotten even more swollen then they had been lately with her walking around all day. "Donna should be here soon. She said something about Opie not wanting her anymore and that she needed to come talk to us so that she could figure out what to do with the baby."

Gemma couldn't help but let out a full whole hearted laugh, "You and Donna are two, pregnant, peas in a pod. Always thinking they don't want you because you're pregnant, I got some news for you baby girl, they had a part in putting that baby in there. They love both of you more than just a damned love. I had my doubts about you and my son but when I look at the two of you I have no doubt that he would choose you and your little family over me and the life he has come to know, in a heartbeat." Looking at Tara with a more serious face now, she continued, "I know your hormones are a part of why you're going so crazy but you have to know that nothing would ever change his love for you."

Tara looked at Gemma and nodded, "I know you're right and Donna and me will get over it soon enough but it just makes it harder now that they're not here to snap us out of it right away. But they'll be back tonight and our crazy asses will be back to them instead of you, you've heard enough bitching lately." She added a wink at the end to put some ease on the topic.

"Good, so when she gets here we can just come up with a way to mess with them a little tonight, since they've been gone a while." Both women grew a sly smile on their faces as a knock came on the door and Gemma hollered for them to come into the living room. As Donna walked in, or waddled to be more precise, and plopped down on the couch, next to the two of them.

"Save it, I know I'm crazy and need to get my shit together." Tara tried fighting the smile that was coming on but she gave up. "Wow, that was fast. You figured all that out on your way over here, wait how did you get over here. I thought you were down town?"

Blowing out a breath she began, "I was at the Diner and after I told you what happened Harry called and I may have blew up on him and told him I was tired of him doing God knows what when he was on a run... "

"Donna… what happened?"

"... I blew up and he cursed whoever decided to raise me the way I am and whoever was putting thoughts in my head. He had the nerve to ask me if this was just my way of making him come home early because I wanted him to fuck my brains out." A red blush formed on her cheeks which brought a smirk from Gemma and Tara, "Well..?" Tara probed.

"Well.. I told him in short that, that was exactly what I needed and if he didn't hurry his ass up he wouldn't get any until this baby came out." The three of the began laughing and didn't stop until they heard a knock on the door, "You expecting anyone?"

Shaking her head, Gemma slowly got up and went up to the door, looking out the peephole she gasped in a delighted shock as she opened up the door.

There was JT, standing on the other side of the door smiling at his wife. "Hey babe, I missed you." She went into his spread out arms and wrapped herself around him, "You're not suppose to be back until later tonight, I have a dinner and everything being set up."

"We headed back a little earlier after what happened with the girls, I don't know why Harry was in such a rush, yelling at everyone to get things done." Poking his head around the wall he saw Donna and Tara sitting on the couch trying to keep from smiling, "I'm guessing it has something to do with the two of you. Henry was bossing everyone around and Jax was looking every bit the nervous dad-to-be."

Tara coughed out the laugh threatening to come out, "Jax is just being Jax… You know worried about me. Plus he's a teenage boy, raging with hormones." She couldn't keep the laugh from coming out now, she knew it was complete shit, he was worried about her but she'd been horny as hell lately and she made sure to let him know. "As for poor little Opie Donna may have said something to get his ass in rush mode. Who knew they'd actually listen?" All four of them had been smiling at this point, as JT walked further into his house and walked over to the couch bringing down Gemma onto his lap.

"Speaking of the guy," Donna looked around, "Where are they?"

"We had one more thing to take care of so I told them to meet me at the clubhouse for church before Gemma took over with her dinner and ordering everyone around." He winked at his wife as she glared at him. "I don't know what you're speaking of, I don't order anyone around." Even as she said it, she couldn't keep a straight face. "Fuck you John," she smiled, "Head over and finish up your business while we finish up business here."

Giving his wife a kiss he lifted her up and stood up tall, "I'll see you ladies in a little while." He smiled at them and headed out, if he didn't get church over with he knew he'd be right next to Jax and Opie ready to kill someone over their blue balls.

Gemma knew the life and what happened on the road stayed there but from the day they met he knew she was a woman who didn't deserve that. His son was in the same boat, Tara was someone who took a lot of shit from everyone about her relationship with Jax, from the day they started dating. Everyone told her he would cheat because that's "the life" and what happened in it. She told him straight out she wouldn't be a girlfriend who stood their and let her boyfriend fuck other people, if they were in this they were all in and no outside plays. Henry.. Well clearly he joined them in their little boat. None of their women would deal with the cheating shit and if that's what they wanted they could happily go somewhere else while they found someone else, the guys got the point early on and they're happy they did. They wouldn't want to be anywhere else other than with the women they have now and love.

Over at the clubhouse Jax and Opie were both sitting in their chairs, agitated and in no mood to hear anyone's shit. Opie was sure he would die if they didn't hurry and get this over with, if Donna was being serious, he wouldn't get any action for another month, not to mention the wait for her to heal after, which could push it to months. He needed to get home and like he told her earlier, fuck her brains out. Jax was sitting next to him, bouncing his leg uncontrollably, when he had talked to Tara earlier she made it clear just what she wanted and he wanted the same damn thing. He wanted to be buried in her, let all the problems and his worry just wash away. Fuck the dinner, he'd convince her to bail out and go with him somewhere he could make her scream his name and no one would hear.

"Jax! Opie!" Both teenagers heads snapped up to the door to see JT smirking at them while walking to his seat. "Jesus you two, one more meeting and you can go do whatever the hell it is you want.. Or more clearly, who you want." Taking his seat he faced the guys, "You all know we still have Kohn to deal with," he saw as his son grew still and cold fury glossed over his eyes, "I told you two not to do anything without telling me after the stunt you pulled, I'm surprised you actually listened. Tomorrow is your night to do what you want to him, but he needs to stay alive."

Jax nodded at his father's words, he didn't want the bastard to live but if that's what his dad needed then he would let him live. Unless he came out and said some stupid shit again, then he'd gladly put a bullet through his head without a seconds thought about it.

"Alright, we have the Irish coming sometime this month to finish up some last minute things about the shipment, I want you two with me when they come" JT continued as he looked at Chib's and Happy.

They finished up their meeting and JT dismissed all his guys and told them to be at Gemma's by eight o'clock or she'd have their heads on a platter. Jax and Opie bum rushed the doors and ran to their bikes, "Their both at the house!" John yelled as the two of them raced out of the parking lot.

Hearing the rumble of bikes had Donna and Tara up and off the couch as fast as their bumps would let them. Gemma said she was going to get a few more things from the store which left the two of them waiting for their guys.

The door swung open and the two boys had so much determination in their eyes. Tara was instantly pinned against the wall behind it while Donna was grabbed by the wrist and practically shoved out the door, between gasps and giggles, the girls managed to say their goodbyes to each other. When the door shut Jax was back on Tara, eyes locked on hers, "I missed you baby." Tara said breathlessly, she couldn't find her voice, not when he was looking at her like that. Stalking towards her like a predator to its prey, Jax had lust in his eyes, "I missed you too babe."

TBC… Hmm what could possibly go wrong? We will see! {as for Opies name, autocorrect has a love hate relationship with it, sometimes it's Henry and others it's Harry, I'll keep a closer lookout to make sure it's right lol.}

Review~ :*


	8. Chapter 8

Tara barely had time to register it before Jax's mouth was crashing down on hers and he was pulling her as close to him as he can, given her bump. Her hands were flying into his hair a second later and holding his mouth to hers, a moan escaping her when he bit down on her bottom lip, all the need coming rushing up and pouring out into their kiss. No one would've known they were only apart for a days with the way they were going at it but Tara didn't care, she missed the feel of him too much to.

"Alright, enough. I'm still here and I don't really want to watch my son practically fuck right in front of me." Gemma said none too seriously, she knew exactly how Tara had been feeling, she couldn't wait for tonight's dinner to be over so she could haul her husband back upstairs and have her way with him. She told Jax he could stay at the clubhouse tonight since no one would be there, she didn't want them hearing what was going on and if she was being honest with herself she didn't want to hear what was going on between the sheets from the two of them either.

She never denied the fact that her son was a horny ass teenager that fucked a lot, clearly it was evident with Tara's baby bump. She was about thirty weeks along and Gemma couldn't wait until her grandson made his appearance. But that didn't mean she wasn't a little angry, she knew what it was like having a child at a young age and knew the hardships that would be accompanying it, she just had to be there to help them through it.

Turning her attention back to the two teens who were mauling each other near the door she could help the smirk that graced her lips when she realized that they didn't pay attention to her or her command. Picking up a plastic fruit from the kitchen table, she aimed it at Jax's head and chucked it. Laughing when he grunted and released Tara, leaving her heaving for breath while he turned around to glare at his mother.

"I know you heard me, shithead. You can attack your girlfriend when the two of you are alone but I need her help getting ready for this dinner tonight so go find something to keep you busy." Not biting back her smile when she saw his eyes bug out like she'd just told him he'd never have sex again. "You can hold off a little longer, I'm sure. Now get your horny ass out of this house. I'm going to drag Donna back here and tell the same thing to Opie. I don't want to see you here when I come back."

Jax rolled his eyes and grunted at his mother's words as she walked out the front door. Turning back to Tara he saw her biting back a smile, "This shit isn't funny, babe." He let out a groan when she started laughing, it was a sexy ass sound and wasn't doing anything to help his hard dick calm down.

"Oh I disagree baby, this is pretty funny." Walking over, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Grabbing her hips, he pinned her back against the wall and gave her the kiss of a lifetime before pulling back reluctantly. Resting his forehead against her he let her breathing calm down, "Tonight, I'm locking the clubhouse and you're mine." He couldn't help his smirk when she moaned at his words. Relaxing his grip on her he bent down and gave her stomach a quick rub and kiss before grabbing her hand and walking out the door.

They were met by a blushing Donna and Gemma walking back up to the house while a grumpy looking Opie waited at his bike. "This is bullshit Gemma…"

"Oh shut up Winston you'll have her all to yourself when this dinner is over. Jax and you can keep it in your pants a few more hours, now go on, go do guy shit."

Grunting at her he got on his bike and waited for Jax to make his way over to his, feeling a little better than Jax was just as grumpy as him at all this. It's not like he couldn't keep his dick call for a few more hours, he thought to himself, it's just that he doesn't want to. Three and a half days had been enough and he wanted nothing more this to get into his girl, and from the looks of it neither did Jax.

The guys revved up their engines and road off, grouchy as the Grinch, the girls followed Gemma into the house to help her finish up for the dinner. Both needing exactly what the guys did, just better at hiding it. Tara couldn't wait to get this over with, she loved everyone around them but being a teenager, on top of pregnancy hormones, she needed Jax and wasn't all too opposed to jumping him and taking him to the room for a quickie before Gemma walked back through the doors. But she knew there was no way in hell it would be quick, she'd have a good three orgasms before Jax would even think about doing what she wanted, releasing into her and kissing all over.

An hour and a half later, the three of them stepped back and looked appreciatively at the dining room table. It had been covered to the max with foods and drinks, just like Gemma wanted. Tara and Donna waddled over the the countertop to lean against while Gemma did her final inspection of everything, feeling proud when she turned to face them with a huge smile. Walking over to them, she pulled them both in for a hug. "Thank you girls for helping me with all this."

They nodded and smiled at her, Tara spoke up, "You know we're always here Gemma." Smiling once again, she turned to head for the door when it rang.

Everyone was sitting around the huge table, talking and eating and enjoying the company around them. Jax had Tara's hand entwined with his and rested it on his lap. Fiddling with the ring on her finger, smiling to himself that she was all his, they were having a baby. The thought still scared him, he didn't want to fuck up and ruin everything between them or be a bad dad, not that his mother or father, or even Tara for that matter, would ever let him be one. It still scared him though, the thought of bringing a kid up in all this chaos and danger had been playing mind games with him lately and he didn't like it. He didn't want to leave all this behind exactly, but he didn't want his son growing up in the life. He'd do everything he could to make sure his son has option, something he himself lacked.

The sounds of chairs pushing back had him snapping back into reality. He saw most of the people standing and saying their goodbyes to those around and congratulating the girls and them on the babies. Rolling his eyes, he looked over at Tara who was smiling at him. People all around were still congratulating her when she was nearly about to pop, but he never voiced any of that. The last thing he needed was for his words to be misinterpreted and Tara to break down about how "fat" she is, he thought she was anything but fat, and he definitely loved when he had her on all fours and her bump showed, or when she was riding him and he gripped her hips and thumbed her sides and the bump.

The feeling of elbows had him shaking the dirty thoughts out of his head, as he looked up he saw Tara trying to remove her hands from his, which was when he also realized he had such a tight grip on them. Letting her go he knew from her smirk that she knew exactly what he was thinking about. Groaning he got up and said goodbye to final few people who were headed out. Opie had practically shoved Donna of the door, yet again, and shouted his goodbyes to the four who were left in the house.

Closing the door Jax turned towards the kitchen to see his father and mother along with Tara sitting at the table. Walking over to her he pulled her from the chair, "Come on babe I'm taking you away."

"Now just wait a second, we still have some things to talk about before you leave. Sit down." Groaning at his father's words, he plopped down into the chair and brought Tara onto his lap. "We need to talk about this living arrangement.."

He knew it was coming, he'd been taking to his dad about it for a few weeks now but he didn't want to bring it up to his mother. He didn't want to stay in the house, he loved his parents but he was about to have a kid of his own and needed more space for him and Tara. Looking up at his mom she didn't look as mad she he thought she'd look, she looked calm, which made him nervous.

"I talked to your mother about it and, after she had a temper tantrum and cursed every word under the sun," JT couldn't help but smirk over at his wife as he said the words, "we decided it would be best if we helped you two out with your first home for your family. It wouldn't be too far away because, well you know your mother she has conditions to agreeing to anything, but we know you want it too."

Tara looked from one to the other and the tears welled in her eyes, "You two have done so much for me, us, already and I don't want you feeling like you need to do this too. My dad's house…"

Gemma cut her off, "No sweetie I don't want you being surround by such awful memories. I know we don't have to do this but we want to. The house is nice and simple, it's just down the street from us, I like to know you're close if anything were to happen. Please just say yes."

Nodding, Tara let the few tears fall from her eyes before meeting JT's eyes, then Gemma's. "Thank you guys so much. For welcoming me into your home, for welcoming me into your lives." Gemma didn't always like her and she knew it was saying a lot when the matriarch started to warm up and come around. Now she was like a second mother to her and she couldn't be anymore grateful. Standing up and giving them both a hug she had a smile on her face that couldn't be erased by anything or anyone. Jax thanked his parents and gave them both a hug too, before grabbing Tara's hand and starting to walk to the door, "Please tell me that was it? I love you guys more than anything but let's remember I'm a teenager and haven't been with my girl in a few days."

Chuckling at his son, JT rolled his eyes and looked up at him, "Yeah that's it for now, you two can go." And he'd never see his son walk faster as the words left his mouth.

Tara giggles as she heard Gemma gasp at something and turned her head to see JT going towards the room with Gemma over his shoulder. She didn't even register it when Jax put her in the car and closed the door. Looking over she saw him staring at her hungrily, moaning when his eyes roamed over her body and stopped between her legs. Starting up the car he barely drove the speed limit all the way to the clubhouse. She felt the familiar pull in her stomach and was praying they would get there soon before she decided to relieve the tension her damn self.

Being thankful when a few minutes later they pulled into the ™ parking lot. Pushing her door open she flung herself out and met Jax half way from the car, gripping his shirt in her hands and crushing her lips to his. Pushing him back until they reached the doors and parting from him just long enough to let him unlock the door and get in, then lock it again.

Looking down at Tara he couldn't wait anymore, grasping her hips he fused their mouths together and then brought his lips to her ear as his hands gripped her hips tighter, "Wrap your legs around me baby." He whispered in a ragged breath. Looking at her he saw she was hesitant and didn't want her dwelling on anything, "Babe, I promise I can carry you." To help her make her decision he pressed his erection against her bump and loved the moan that came past her lips. He raised her from the ground and was happy when she crossed her ankles over his back, putting her lips back on his in a way that had his dick even harder.

Walking towards the dorm door with Tara in his arms, he kicked it open and decided to not close it since it was just them anyways. Laying her on the bed he shed her of her clothes and took a step back, appreciating her body.

She loved the way he looked at her but she needed him, giving him a pleading look she grabbed her heavy breast and started feeling herself. Damn him if that was the sexiest shit he'd ever seen. Walking towards her, he dropped to his knees and kissed his way up from her ankle to her inner thigh, loving the way her breath hitched when he got right next to her most sensitive body part. Looking up at her one more time he saw the list in her eyes and he was done for.

"Jax.. I need you. Now."

He didn't bother voicing that he needed her more, in every way. He was going to show her. Tonight, she was all his and he'd spend the entire night showing her just how perfect she was for him.


	9. Chapter 9

{Time jump}

"I swear on everything I love, Jackson, your dick is never going anywhere near me, ever again! Dammit." Jax was shocked by how much force she was using to squeeze the living hell out of his hand as another contraction made its way. He was trying his best to get to the hospital as fast as he can before she ripped it right off him, he didn't like seeing her like this but he was also excited that his son would soon be here, in his arms. He breathed a little easier when her grip loosened and he looked over at her for a second. "I'm sorry baby, it just hurts like a mother fucker." He nodded his head and brought her hand up to his lips to give her a kiss. He didn't care how she acted, she had a right to do it at the moment because his son was being ruthless within the minute her water broke.

Driving up to the hospital, finally, he parked the car and rushed to Tara's side to help her out. Deciding against letting her walk, he picked her up off the ground and carried her into the emergency room. Looking at the nurses, who were staring at them now too, he headed towards them. "We called about an hour ago, should be here already." The nurses got a wheelchair for Tara and wheeled her into a room that was already set up for them. Getting Tara into a hospital gown and situated before they made their way out of the room, but not before they made googly eyes and batted their eyelashes at Jax.

Grumbling she looked over at him, none too pleased and the cocky grin on his face didn't help her, "You would think that when I'm going into labor they could keep their damn fuck-me-now looks to themselves." Her eyes narrowed even further when he began laughing, "Jackass."

Walking closer to her, he picked up her hand and kissed it, "Babe, let them make any faces and comments they want. I'm exactly where I want to be, and nothing or anyone will change that." He let her arm down a little and bent over to give her a kiss on the forehead. Letting out a groan when she went back to squeezing the hell out of his hand at the hit of another contraction. God he hoped his son came soon, he wasn't sure his arm would survive this.

He knew he'd never forget the moment his son came into this world. After six and a half hours of waiting and preparing and pushing, his son's cries ripped through the room as they pulled him out and he wiggled in their grasps. Abel Teller, was born at 5:37 a.m on January 28th, 1999. He weighed 8 pounds and wasn't shy about his crying one bit.

Still holding Tara's hand in his he bent down and repeatedly kissed her head, "You did it, babe. Our boy's here." He didn't even care that he had tears in his eyes, the same ones that were falling from Tara's eyes as she dropped her sweat bearing head back ok the pillow and let out a breath.

It was just the three of them in the room, now, Jax walking around slowly and rocking his son in his arms while Tara laid in the bed, sleepily smiling at them. Gemma had called and said she was on her at with John, Jax had told them when he first brought Tara to the hospital that they didn't want anyone coming right away, they wanted some time with just the three of them. Surprisingly Gemma had agreed. Donna and Opie had welcome their baby girl last week and would be coming down with Ellie later that day.

Tara was exhausted but she couldn't stop smiling at her baby boy being held by his dad. It's something she would never forget and she'd think about that, when people asked about her delivery later on, to stop herself from remembering everything she told Jax while her contractions hit her with a force she didn't even knew existed until then. Sometime later she let sleep take her as she thought about what their life would become now that Abel had come, she couldn't help but worry a little.

Jax continued rocking Abel, but he sat down in a chair next to the bed to be closer to Tara. She had fallen asleep but he couldn't stop looking between her and Abel. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't scared shitless about what would be happening with their lives now that he was here. He knew they were as ready as they could get for him, they had moved into their new house a few weeks ago and got everything situated with his nursery and getting things they way Tara and he wanted. Which was mostly making sure Tara had gotten what she wanted, he knew his home would be wherever she was as long as she was happy, so was he. But that didn't mean he was completely ready, mentally for Abel, he was still only eighteen and the club life was all that he knew. He wasn't sure he wanted that to be the only life his son grew up around and he knew when the time came he and Tara would have to talk about what they were going to do. For right now, though, he was going to sit back with his son in his arms and be happy that his family was healthy and safe.

He has been sitting with Abel for half an hour when he heard a light tapping on the door, and looked up to see his parents walking in with flowers and a baby blanket. His mother wore the biggest smile he'd ever seen her with, and his dad had a look in his eyes that let him know he was proud of his son. Slowly getting up, so that he didn't wake Abel or Tara, he walked over and gave his mom a side hug before she reached and took the baby out of his arms gently and rained kisses all over his head, which was covered in a SONS beanie. His father came over and clapped him on the back before bringing him in for a hug.

He smirked as he heard his mother telling the baby all kinds of thing as if he actually understood her, Abel did open his eyes and stared at her with widened eyes. Jax stood by the door with his dad as his mom walked around the room slowly, rocking the baby in her arms. Looking over she smiled at a sleeping Tara before bringing her attention to her son, "How'd she do?"

Lifting his chin, Jax smiled broadly, "She did amazing, six and a half hours but she was great. I got threatened though, and I'm pretty sure if it would've been any longer my hand would've fallen off from her grip." He chuckled at the last part. He saw his dad's lips twitch as his mother smirked, shaking her head at him. "It was her right, she was pushing out your kid."

"I know, she told me my dick wasn't allowed anywhere near her again." He replied raising an eyebrow at his mother. This time his dad didn't hold back his laughter and clapped his son on the back once again. "Your mother told me the same thing when she went into labor with you. I think her words were, 'If I see it I'm going to cut it off'. Let's say I stayed away for a little while."

Hearing a soft giggle, the three of them turned to see Tara's eyes opened, Gemma didn't like how exhausted she looked. "I'm not opposed to doing that." She laughed as she looked at them all smiling at her, "You should've woken me up when you got here." She felt bad that she was sleeping while they wanted to see Abel and her.

"Oh no, sweetie I'm glad you're getting some rest. I know how labor is, and I don't blame a damn thing you said." She winked at her as she walked over to her and laid Abel down into her arms. "When do you get released?"

Cradling her son in her arms she smiled down at him while she ran a finger along his cheek before looking back up to Gemma, "Sometime tomorrow, they have a little more paperwork to finish up and make sure I'm ready to go."

The matriarch nodded at her and smiled at the connection between mother and son, it reminded her a lot of Jax and herself the day he was born.

John walked over to the side of the bed and bent down to give her a kiss to the temple and hug her, he looked at her and then Abel, a silent question in his eyes. With a smile, she lifted her baby boy up a little and put him into JT's arms, her eyes getting glossy as she saw him go completely soft while holding him.

Jax looked at his dad with a smile before making his way over to Tara and sitting in the chair next to her, reaching for her hand he linked their fingers together and pressed a kiss on them. "I'm real proud of you, babe. You did amazing."

She leaned over carefully and placed a kiss on his lips, then pulled back and rested her forehead against his. "I couldn't have done it without you, I'm sorry for going crazy, baby."

Looking into her eyes he smiled, but not his usual Jackson Teller pantie dropping smile, this one was the smile that was reserved just for her. It was one that she loved and it made her heart beat faster against her ribcage, a feeling that she loved. "Don't worry about it, babe."

Another hour passed by, Jax and Tara stayed together by the bed, fingers linked together, while JT and Gemma took turns holding the newest Teller. Their eyes both shined and anyone could see how proud they were of their son and his Old Lady. Tara had nursed Abel a few times, getting use to the feeling would be something that would take her some time to get use to but she wouldn't change it for anything. She laughed when Jax had taken his turn to change his diaper and contorted his face all sorts of ways the entire time, she was going to help him but he kept assuring her he was fine and could do it himself. Which he did, and it didn't take him as long as everyone had thought it would.

Gemma had carefully gotten up from the chair and walked over to hand Abel over to Tara, before grabbing her purse. "Okay, you two we're going to head out. I'll see you guys when you're settled at home." She gave her son a quick hug and kiss before doing the same with Tara and took extra time saying goodbye to Abel. JT had clapped his son on the back and brought him in for another hug, "I'm real proud of you stepping up son, I won't lie it is going to be hard and you two will be at each other's throats sometimes but you need to remember you're in this thing together and it will all work out better if you work as a team. If you ever need a moment to calm yourselves down and get level headed, call you ma' or me and we'll take the baby for a while."

Jax nodded at his dad and hugged him back a little tighter before going over and hugging his mom one more time, before the two of them walked out the room together, leaving the family of three in a comfortable silence. Walking over, he sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at Tara and their baby boy, his lips twitching up.

Opie had called Jax and let him know they'd be coming down in a little while to see Abel. A few minutes after the the three of them walked into the room with their baby girl and a smile on their faces but clearly in need of sleep, if their faces were anything to go by. Donna walked over to Tara and looked down at the little blue bundle in her arms, a huge smile gracing her face, while Opie walked over to Jax with the car seat that held Ellie. He set her down by the foot of the chair and he and Jax embraced in a quick hug, having grins on their faces and looking proud as ever of their babies.

Tara has given Abel over to Donna for a little and held out her arms for Opie to set Ellie in them. "How's she been?" Tara asked looking down at the sleeping baby girl in her arms who had latched onto her finger and held it protectively as she slept.

"She's been good, last night was the first time she slept through the night and it was great. I love her to death but I need some sleep too." She finished her answer with a giggle. She turned over and pointed to Opie, "He's been very helpful actually, I didn't think I'd be getting as much as I have been out of him."

Opie grunted, "I'd rather get up and help with El than have a screaming Donna who's already hormonal and stressed, throwing shit at me." He eyed her as he spoke to Jax and Tara, knowing damn well that's what would have happened. She tried to keep a straight face and glare at him but it didn't work out, she walked over to him and sat on his lap with Abel in her arms and kissed Opie's cheek, "You know I love you, babe." She teased.

Jax has chuckled at the two of them before walking over to Tara and kissing her forehead before looking at Ellie, who was now awake and staring at him wide eyed. "I think she wants you." Tara laughed as she stretched her arms out a little so he could grab her. Taking Ellie in his arms he couldn't help the smile twitching his lips up as the little girl, once again, grabbed a hold of the finger on her cheek and held onto it protectively.

Walking back and forth with her in his arms as she looked up at him with big wide eyes, he started talking to her. "Don't worry. Uncle Jax will make sure no boys ever go anywhere near you." He heard a grunt from behind him and turned to see Opie nodding in agreement. "And you'll have my boy watching your back when the two of you are together." He looked at Opie with a smirk, "You'll be best friends." This time Opie returned the smirk along with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"Or they'll fall in love." Donna chimed in looking at Tara with sparkling eyes as they laughed at her words. The guys joined in a second later, Opie didn't want his little girl falling in love with anyone but he knew if he had to pick, Abel would probably be the guy he'd want his daughter with. The girls had resumed talking about baby shopping and everything the guys didn't want to do but would be dragged along. Jax held Ellie and now Opie had gotten Abel, the two of them sat in the chairs across from the bed and held the babies while talking about some club things. A while back JT had let him and Opie go and deal with Kohn, to whatever extent they wanted as long as they didn't kill him.

Opie was thinking back to that day like it had happened yesterday..

{Flashback}

 _Jax had been with him at church when JT called them into the church to talk to them privately, he had a feeling he knew what it was about but he wasn't sure so followed suit. Sitting down in the chair next to Jax he looked at the club's president and waited to hear what they needed to._

 _Letting out a breath, John looked at the two of them, "Alright you two, you're going to listen to me carefully before I let you do anything at all. Kohn is all yours tonight, as long as you can look me in the eyes right now and tell me honestly that you won't kill him. Because if I end up finding out that did kill him, I'm going to beat the living shit out of both of you ass holes. Got it?"_

 _Opie had looked back at Jax, he knew that this was his show and he was just helping his best friend, same would be said if that had happened to Donna and not Tara but either way they would be doing this together. Tara was like a little sister to him though and for her being hurt, he knew he'd have some fun with Kohn, he also knew he could trust himself to stop when he needed it. But knowing how Jax was about Tara, he knew he would have to make sure he didn't do anything that they couldn't take back. Murder wasn't exactly something he wanted to do so he could get locked up for the rest of his life. They both had kids now and had to think about that too, but Kohn would be paying for all the shit he'd done, that was one thing he knew for sure._

 _He slowly nodded his head, and nudged Jax in the arm, getting his friend to grunt out an agreement too._

 _Shaking his head at the two boys in front of him, John smirked when he looked down at the two of them again, "Alright you shit heads go ahead and have some fun with him now." He clapped his son on the back and headed out the doors, leaving Opie and him sitting there in a silence for a moment._

" _Jax, your head on okay with all this? I don't want you losing your shit when you see him again."_

 _He watched as Jax got up and paced, "I'll be fine Ope, that's why you're coming."_

 _The two of them headed out the door and towards their bikes, climbing on them and revving up before speeding off towards the warehouse Josh was at, but before that he followed Jax to his and Tara's new house. Donna had been staying with them for a while now, she had gotten into a fight with her parents about Opie and they told her she needed to get real and learn that he isn't what she needs for her or her child and should leave him. After she told them off she grabbed her clothes and asked Tara if she could stay with her for a while, needing to be by her friend. Slowing down by the house, he smiled when he saw Donna already out the door standing by Tara and the two of them got closer._

 _Getting off the bike he took her in his arms and gave a deep and long kiss, as his hand rested on her bump. She was due anytime now and that was another reason he needed this shit to be done with, he didn't want to miss his daughter's birth._

" _Hey baby, what are you two doing here so early?" She asked as she giggled at Jax who was practically mauling Tara on the front lawn._

 _Looking down at her her smirked, "We wanted to come make sure you two are okay and that you didn't need anything before we headed out for tonight."_

 _The four of them stood on the lawn after their kisses and talked about what would be happening and if the girls needed anything while they were gone to call Gemma. The girls nodded their heads and gave them one more kiss before saying their goodbyes and making their way back into the house._

 _Getting back on their bikes, the two of them revved back up and headed towards their destination. Opie knew things would get ugly and all he could do was be there for his brother and help him get some revenge on the sick bastard._

 _They wouldn't kill him, but when they finished with him they'd make sure he would want to be._


	10. Chapter 10 AN

I know I'm horrible and haven't gotten any chapters out. I am truly sorry for that peeps! I have had a lot going on in RL these past months and haven't gotten a minute to myself where I can actually sit down and plot. I have not forgotten or abandoned you lovely people or SoA, I still miss it all. I will say that I am *planning* on sitting down soon and getting more down. I don't want to put a time frame on it but I will say you should be getting an update on both stories soon if time is on my side! ~much love to you all thank you for staying with me, it means the world~


End file.
